Magic
Magic (sometimes referred to as the Mystic Powers '''or the '''Mystic Arts) is the general basis of all types and forms of Magic in Ninjago. Magic in of itself, associates with a variety of colours. It has a darker counterpart, and a lighter counterpart, and both have other forms of Magic stemming off from them. Magic is quite a tricky thing, it is neither an element of essence. It is however, used to tap into some of the elements and powers, that are inaccessible otherwise. Basic Abilities *'Spell Casting' - The user can cast spells; these spells can have a variety of effects. **'Magical' Incantation '- The user can speak in ancient tongues, and can speak backwards. This power is often used in spells ***'Ritual Magic '- The user can summon certain people/beings/objects during/at certain times/places/circumstances through a read spell of sorts. ****'Summoning Magic '- Very similar to ritual magic, must be done during certain times, but there is no spell involved. *'Transformation/Shapeshifting - The user can change their form to what they desire. This ability is used by many creatures, most notably the Oni. However, a certain type of demon, The Dimanta, can distort an objects natural shape, changing it to their preference. *'Elemental Magic' - The user can essentially use the magical versions of the elements, these include: **'Magic' Fire '- The user can release a wave of fire, this fire often associates with the magic' s respective colour. **'Magic Lightning - The user can release bolts of Lightning, this Lightning often associates with the magic's respective colour. *'Telekinesis' - The user can move things with their minds. **'Levitation '- The user can cause objects to levitate with their minds. *'Teleportation' - This allows the user to teleport whenever and wherever they desire. **'Inter-Realm Travel '- the user can traverse between the realms. *'Magical Essence' - The user can tap into the different elemental essences, most notable are creation and destruction. *'Magical Animation' - Allows the user to bring statues, sculptures, and drawings to life and control them. *'Memory Erasure' - The User can wipe certain or entire memories for a target. *'Telepathy' - A Telepath can communicate with another person/being mentally. *'Death Magic '- The power to cause death in another person or one self, or to keep death from the user or others. Types of Magic *'Demonic Magic '- The user can tap into the pure, more powerful form of Dark Magic; this type of Magic originates from the most powerful of Oni and other forms of demons. **'Dark Magic '- the user can master the most dangerous and destructive form of Magic. *'Light Magic '- The user can manipulate the powers of purification and creation. *'Untamed Magic '- This magic can be used to tap into and harness the most risky and 'untamed' spells. *'Forbidden Magic '- the arts of Forbidden Magic are used to cast only the most toxic and deadly spells. *'Dragonic Magic '- This magic is only accessible by being of divine blood, it is the ultimate creation and consumption. **'Dragon' Magic '- The user can harness the essence of creation. *'Six Arts '- The user can manipulate the six arts, magic that does not require blood status to use, but it does come with a price. **'Dark Magic '''- Though one of the Six Arts, it is not as powerful as it's original counterpart. **Bright Magic' - The user can cause explosions; this magic can only be used by some of the most powerful of sorcerers. **'Black Magic '- The user can unleash elemental magic; this magic can only be used by taking the magic from others. **'White Magic '- The user can use basic elemental magic; can only be used by stealing magic from the land itself. **[[Dim arts|'Dim''' Magic]] - The user basically have a game of catch with magic... **'Grey Magic '- The user can tap into the power of Shushus. *'Soul Magic' - A broad term for rare, often complex magic associating mainly with necromancy, animancy and soul manipulation. *'Illusion Magic' - Magic that allows one to manipulate and create illusions. It requires a lot of focus to maintain. *'Balance Magic' - Thought to be a type of magic that is a combined, 'balanced out' form of Dark and Light Magic. A rare phenomenon, few known magic users have been able to harness it. Many that have tried have died in an attempt to harness it... Please add your own forms of Magic to thine article. Trivia * Practitioners of Magic are commonly referred as sorcerers or sorceresses. * Spells are often written in spells books or on other pieces of paper such as scrolls. * If a sorcerer or sorceress were to have overwhelming amounts of power and at the same time go through a traumatic event they could descend into a Magical Corruption. Category:Abilities Category:Magic Category:Miscellaneous Category:Skills